Good or Bad, That's Just Life
by justwanttologin
Summary: Bella is 22, pregnant and her husband recently died. Edward and Alice come back into her life and hope to give her some happiness.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella" I hear my name being called. I hate living in such a tiny town! Why can't I go to the grocery store without seeing someone I know? I turn around and I'm shocked at who I see.

"Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the wedding."

"Wedding?"

"Alice and Jasper's. They wanted to get married and Mom and Dad's house. It's this Saturday. I assumed you would have heard."

I haven't heard in anything in the last two months. Not since…

"Nope."

"Oh, well how is Jacob."

… Since Jacob died. Leaving me, his 22 year old wife and unborn child all alone in this horrible world and even more horrible tiny town.

I start crying and run out.

Later that evening my phone rings and this is the voicemail.

"Bella, this is Alice. I talked to Edward and I am so sorry. He didn't know. Well I didn't either. Mom and Dad did of course but it hadn't come up. Oh Bella I am so sorry. Sorry about Jacob, sorry we lost touch after you broke up with Edward. I was more mad than he was. He knew how much you loved Jacob. Oh God I'm rambling. My number is ###-#### in case you want to call me back. Maybe we could meet for coffee or something."

Did I want to talk to Alice? She used to be like a sister to me. I started dating Edward my freshman year of high school. He was a sophomore. We dated until he graduated and went to college 3 states away. I missed him so much. Then I met Jacob. We were just friends but Edward crossed my mind less and less and when he came back on Spring Break it just wasn't the same. So we broke up and soon after Jacob and I were a couple. He was a year younger and we got married the summer he turned 18. He opened up an auto shop with a few of his friends and I got a job at a daycare.

We were basically broke but happy. I'm taking community classes so I can eventually be daycare director and he was slowly building up his business.

The day I found out I was pregnant we were scared to death but so incredibly happy. And now I'm going to have to raise this baby alone.

I decided to call Alice. I never blamed her for shutting me out after the break up. Edward was her brother and they always stuck together. But Edward was definitely the more forgiving of the two. They had another brother, Emmett, but he was older and already in college when we started dating so I didn't really know him.

I called Alice and we set to meet the next day for lunch at the diner. And I went to bed but barely slept like I had for the last two months.

The next day was Thursday, my day off from the daycare, so I laid in bed until it was time to get up and get ready to meet Alice.

Lunch was great. Like we had never stopped talking. She didn't know I was pregnant. Even at 7 months I barely looked it. She was excited but wasn't sure how excited to be. Typical response. She invited me to her wedding and when I declined she burst into tears. So now I'm stuck going to a wedding for a friend I haven't seen in years, with a bunch a people who all feel sorry for me and with no date.

If it weren't for this baby I would really hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday after work I went to my best friend Emily's house. I've only seen her a few times since the accident. Mostly it was work and home. But I needed to pick out a dress and shopping had never been my thing.

"Bella!"

"Hey, baby girl." Annie is Emily and Sam's oldest daughter. She's 3 and has a 6 month old baby sister. "Where is your mommy?"

"Putting Lucy Down for nap."

Sam and Jared come in then.

"Hey Bella!" Sam gives me a big hug while Jared barely looks at me and walks into the other room.

"What was that about?"

"You know he feels guilty about what happened with Jacob. It's hard for him to see you since he thinks you hate him."

Jacob died in a car accident. He was driving and someone ran a red light and hit them on the side Jacob and Jared's little girl, Darla, was sitting. Jacob and Jared both knew the car was going to blow up at any minute and Jacob was stuck. Jared got Darla out of the car and ran her to safety and before he could get back to Jacob the car burst into flames. I've never even thought about blaming Jared. Any father would have done the same. And I know it's what Jacob would have wanted him to do.

"Oh my god Sam. I should have known! I should have told him I never held him responsible."

"I know you never blamed me Bella." Jared said from the doorway. "But every time I look at you I think about how I left you without the love of your life and your baby without a father. I should have been faster."

"Jared, you did the best you could. What happened is horrible but the only person to blame is the man that ran the stop sign. And since he died all guilt and blame went with him"

"Thank you Bella." He said hugging me tightly.

Emily came downstairs and we left then. The closer we got to the mall the more I started doubting I should even be doing this. I would be so out of place at this wedding. Plus I hadn't really been around people except my daycare and my doctor appointments since the funeral. I didn't want to ruin the happy mood.

"This will be fun Bella. Alice was your best friend for years. None of them are going to let you feel left out."

Emily always knows when I'm freaking out. It happens a lot.

"I just wish Jacob were going with me." I start crying. I used to never cry. But being 7 months pregnant with a dead husband will do that I guess.

"Oh honey of course you do. I wish I knew what to say."

Nobody knows what to say. And I prefer they don't try. You can only take so much time heals everything and he'll always be in your heart. Oh and at least you have the baby to remind you of him.

Once we get to the mall we go to Macy's and Emily picks out what seems like a thousand dresses. She says it was only 10. We, and I mean her, finally settle on a red one that I think is way too revealing and over the top. But she reminds me this is Alice and I agree. After that we find shoes, get some dinner and head home.

Being pregnant is exhausting. I'm sure being a single mom is no easier though. I know I will have tons of help. My dad, and Emily and Kim, Jared's wife, tell me all the time they are just a phone call away. But a phone call away isn't going to get baby fed and changed in the middle of the night. Nope that's all on me. And that's OK. Because maybe being exhausted all the time will help me forget everything Jacob is missing and how my baby will never know its father.

I drop Emily off and go home, dreading tomorrow. But at least I sleep. I guess shopping is good for something.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up Saturday morning almost excited about the wedding. Oh the wonders of a good night sleep. It was pretty early still so I made some breakfast and read through some of my baby books. They were really more for Jacob since I had a lot of hands on baby experience with the daycare. I don't think he ever read them. But he would have been an awesome dad. I'd seen him with Darla and her brother Luke, and Annie and Lucy. He changed his mind almost every day on whether he wanted a boy or girl. We didn't want to find out even though it was driving our families nuts.

My phone rings and the caller ID says shows the owner of the daycare, Maria. What could she possibly want on a Saturday?

"_Bella, so sorry to interrupt your weekend but I have an incredible offer for you. My sister owns a preschool in Seattle and her director just told her she is leaving at the end of the month. So just 3 weeks from now. And I recommended you from the job. She'll hire you on my recommendation alone. I know you aren't done with your classes yet but since you are almost done you can start and then finish up there. Now I now you probably don't want to move before the baby is born so she said she could fill in until the baby is about a month old. And I know that is a little sooner than you had planned to return to work but this is just such a good opportunity. The pay would be double what you would make here as director since this is a very prestigious preschool. So think about it and let me know. She wants to know by Friday." _

"Um… well OK. I will let you know. Thanks Maria." And I put the phone down.

Wow. Seattle. And director of a prestigious preschool in just a few months. And being able to afford an apartment with 2 rooms, and maybe even a bathtub! I love my tiny apartment because this is first and only place I ever lived with Jacob. But I miss baths. Sometimes I go see my dad just to take a bath. Although I do have fond memories of the shower.

When I was with Edward I couldn't wait to leave this tiny, awful town. But with Jacob it was home. Now that I don't have Jacob, I don't know. I can't imagine leaving our family and friends. Especially since they are all looking forward to the baby. But at the same time, I can't imagine living here forever. Seattle is only about an hour away. So I could come see them a lot. Unless I end up with one of those babies that screams bloody murder every time it seems a car seat. If that happens they will just have to come see me. My thoughts were interrupted by my ringing phone.

Alice was calling to see if I would like Emmett to pick me up for the wedding. Apparently Edward remembered how easily overwhelmed I got with a lot of people and thought that since Emmett didn't have a date either we could show up together. Both situations were awkward since I barely knew Emmett but showing up with him seemed less awkward than showing up alone. So he was going to pick me up in about an hour. I finished getting ready just as he knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella, you look great."

"Thanks. You look really good too." Better than I remembered.

"So are you ready?"

No I am not ready. Why? Because I don't want to go. All excitement was gone. I was nothing but a bundle of nerves.

"Yep, let's go."

It was only about a 10 minute drive and it turns out Emmett is really easy to talk to. We mostly talked about Edward. I found out he's been married for about a year and has a little girl named Molly. And I found out that the reason Emmett is dateless is because his girlfriend dumped him about a week ago. We walked into the house together and I totally forgot it was supposed to be awkward.

Once we were inside Carlisle and Esme, their parents both ran up to me and hugged me and told me how sorry they were. I got to see Alice for just a second and I got to met Edward's wife. She's amazing and they are adorable together. I'm glad he found someone after me. Breaking up with him was hard for me knowing I had someone and he didn't.

"Bella, what's wrong? You seem distracted. More than normal." Edward asked me. After all this time he could still tell when something was wrong.

So I told him about the job offer and without really meaning to I told him all my concerns but how at the same time I could really use the fresh start. I was kind of glad to be able to tell someone who didn't really care if I stayed or went. I knew all our family and friends were going to want me to stay here but they would never try to keep me here if I really wanted to go.

"Bella, you know whatever decision you make will be the right one. And Seattle isn't very far. Did you know Emmett lives there?" No I didn't. "I'm sure he would answer any questions you have about the city."

Esme came up and told me to come sit with her and Carlisle and the wedding started soon after. It was over the top but perfect for Alice. My wedding was at the courthouse with just our dad's (both of our mom's died when we were really young) and Emily, Sam, Jared, and Kim. And that was perfect for us. I was trying really hard not to cry but not hard enough. Luckily Esme was crying too. Different reason but whatever makes me look less out of place. The reception was right after the wedding and after a couple of hours I was exhausted but I didn't want to say anything.

"You ready to go? You don't look so good." Emmett asked.

"I'm just tired but don't worry about it."

"Let's go. It will be a good excuse to get me out of here. Alice style parties have never really been my thing."

On the way back we talk a little bit about Seattle. Turns out he's the quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks and he lives in Seattle when he's not traveling all over the country. I feel like I should be impressed but sports aren't really my thing.

We pull up to my house and he hands me his number and tells me that whatever I decide to call me if I ever need anything. I stick it in one of the baby books expecting to never talk to him again.

I sleep really well again. Who know the key to sleeping was staying busy doing things you don't want to do?

_A/N Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I want to ask for a couple of opinions… 1__st__ should the baby be a boy or girl and what should the name be? 2__nd__ should I bring Rosalie in as Emmett's ex that ends up being pregnant or should I just leave it as just ex girlfriend and never mention it again? Oh and I wanted to add that the story won't continue being day by day. Next chapter will probably skip a few weeks. _


	4. Chapter 4

Every Sunday morning Jacob and I met Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim and all the kids for breakfast at the diner. It was something the boys had started in high school and as girlfriends, eventually wives, and kids came along they just became part of the group. The first Sunday after Jacob died I wasn't going to go. Partly because it was Jacob's thing and I was just an add on but mostly because I didn't want to leave my house. But Emily had showed up and practically dragged me there. And I've gone every Sunday since. What would I do if I moved to Seattle? It's only an hour but would I really feel like getting up every Sunday and getting baby ready and driving all the way down for breakfast? I should probably just stay here. But Sunday breakfast isn't really a good reason to stay in this awful tiny town either. Baby and I would have so many more opportunities in Seattle. But Emily and Kim and all their kids seem happy here. Maybe I should flip a coin. No, no coin flipping.

I arrive last at the diner as I always do. I don't want to have to sit alone while I wait for the others. "Bella!" Annie yells as she climbs into my lap. I order pancakes with blueberries and orange juice just like I always do. Then I bring up Seattle and the tears start. But not mine. Emily and Kim are crying just at the thought of me leaving and Darla and Annie start crying because their mommies are crying.

"Bella, we will miss you if you go but of course we will support your decision and if you chose Seattle we will do anything we can to help you get there. And we will always be your family." Sam finally says. This makes me cry.

"Don't cry!" Emily says. "I'm sorry. You probably think I am trying to guilt you into staying. But really I can see in your eyes you want to go and I think you should. I know Jacob was your reason for staying here. And I know that everywhere you go in town and even your house in full of painful memories. So if it's what you want then you should go."

"And Sam is right. We will do whatever we can for you. Help you move, maybe even arrange for Emily and I to stay up there for a while to help with the baby." Kim is sobbing as she speaks.

Wow. That went better than I thought. Of course I still have to get through the dads. Maybe Emily will go with me.

"Have you told Charlie or Billy yet?" Emily asks as if reading my mind again.

"Nope. Will you come with me?"

"Of course I will. Right after we leave here."

"Emily is just making sure she gets out of grocery shopping!" Sam tries to look mad. Jacob used to do that.

Lucy starts screaming and I'm almost relieved because it got all the attention off of me for the moment. We finish eating and me and Emily head to Billy's in my car. Charlie, my dad usually spends Sundays there so I can tell them together.

"Hey sweetheart, what's going?" Charlie questions sounding concerned. I guess I don't spend as much time with him as I should. And I'm sure to spend less time with him when I'm not just a few minutes away. "Hey, Emily."

"Hey dad, Billy." I hug them both then just blurt it out "I'm moving to Seattle."

"Oh thank goodness! From the look on your face I thought something was wrong with my grandson!"

"You mean granddaughter." Billy quickly corrects him. I'm pretty sure they have a bet going. "Bella we will miss you and the baby but we will be able to see you often. Seattle isn't very far and too be honest we thought you would go much farther. We all know this place isn't for you. So Seattle is a relief."

I'm crying again as I feel them in on details about the job.

"When are you going?" Charlie asks.

"Um now that I think about it I think I will have to commute the first month because I can't afford a deposit. But other than that I am supposed to start the month after the baby is born."

"Don't worry about the deposit sweetheart, I got it. Would you like to go before or after the baby is born? I'm sure either way we can get enough guys together you won't have to actually move anything yourself."

I hadn't even considered moving before the baby was born. But that would give me time to settle in and it probably would be easier to move without a newborn. But then I would need to move soon and find a new doctor. I wasn't crazy about my doctor here, choices are limited, and so that wouldn't be a big deal.

"How about next weekend?" I finally asked.

So the next week was a lot of planning and packing and crying. And the next Sunday after breakfast I left my tiny apartment for the last time, got into my car and drove towards my new life. Sam and Emily were behind me in a small moving van. I didn't have much stuff.

We got to Seattle in good time and unloaded my things. I was amazed my dad had found me an apartment so quickly. And it was perfect. Not tiny but not huge either. 2 rooms, 1 and ½ baths, and a huge bathtub! I loved it the second I saw that. It was also really close to the preschool. We spent the rest of the day unpacking my things and making plans for when I went into labor and after baby was born. Dad has already arranged to be able to take off work as soon as I called him. He and Emily planned to be here for the birth. Then Charlie would stay would a week, then Emily for a week, and then Kim for a week. It was late that night when everyone finally left. And I was so lonely. I'm used to knowing everyone I love is with 15 minutes of me.

The next day I found a doctor I love and spent the next month exploring the city. Dad and Charlie were sending me money until I started working again. For all the bad in my life I had a lot of good too. I guess no one can have a perfect life.


	5. Chapter 5

The baby is due in exactly one week and I am bored and ready. I met the owner of the preschool last week and I know I made the right decision coming here. I loved her, and all the teachers, and the kids, and everything about it. The baby's room is all set up and I'm all stocked up on baby necessities. I'm even stocked up on easy to make dinners. All I need now is the baby I have waited so long for.

Sometimes at night when I can't sleep I think back to the day I told Jacob. It's so hard to imagine that was less than a year ago. And now I'm in Seattle about to become a single mom. I'm not sure I can do it alone. Not that I have a choice. At least I'm not crying, I think I've run out of tears.

After dinner I decide to go to Target just to get out of the house. I get a coffee at Starbucks and just walk around for about an hour. The baby things are so cute and I'm a little sad I had to buy all neutral things. I know Emily and Kim and probably even Dad and Billy will go crazy buying boy or girl stuff after baby is born but still. I end up buying a boy and a girl outfit so the baby can wear one of them on the way home. I checkout, get in the car and it won't start. Awesome. It's late and dark and I don't know who to call or what to do. I start to call Charlie when I notice a baby book on the floor of the car. Someone must have thrown it here while we were packing. Is it the one I stuck Emmett's # in? He could tell me the best place to take the car. So I call thinking he won't even answer.

He does answer and even though I just want a recommendation as to where to take it tomorrow he insists on picking me up and taking me home. When he shows up it turns out it's just the battery so he takes me to Walmart to buy one and then changes it out for me.

"I'm so sorry I bothered you Emmett. I just didn't know what to do. It was dark and late and this whole city it just so big!" Now I'm crying.

"Hey don't cry. I told you to call me for anything. I'm glad you called. I didn't know you decided to come here. We should get together for lunch or something."

"That would be great actually. I'm so lonely here."

"I'll call you tomorrow."

And then my water breaks. No! It isn't supposed to happen like this. I'm not even having contractions. Not bad ones anyways. I should already be in the hospital!

"Bella? Did your water just break?"

"Yep. So I should really be going to the hospital now. Thanks for everything! See you later." And I start to get in the car.

"I am not letting you take yourself! Do you want to take my car or yours?"

"Really Emmett I've bothered you enough" I start but the look on his face tells me I won't win "My car. No need to get yours all wet."

On the way to the hospital I start having very intense contractions. Luckily it is only about 15

minutes away. I manage to call Emily and Charlie and they plan on leaving in the next few minutes. By time we get to the hospital I know they aren't going to make it in time.

"Bella? Why are you crying? We are almost there."

"This just wasn't the way I planned this! I'm going to be all alone in there! Charlie and Emily won't be here for at least an hour and a half!"

"I can stay with you. If that's not too weird for you I mean."

Wow. Do I want him to stay? He seems sincere, not like he just feels bad for me. I still barely know him but he's been nothing but incredibly nice since he drove me to Alice's wedding.

"If you really don't mind, just until my dad and Emily get here…"

The next few minutes go by in a rush and before I know it I'm in a room pushing with no pain medication. And I'm pretty sure this is going to be my only kid. I'm not aware of much except the nurse yelling push and Emmett holding my hand and rubbing his fingers through my hair occasionally. Maybe he's done this before. He's hot and a local celebrity. Maybe he has lots of babies out there somewhere.

"One more push sweetie" the nurse says and then I hear crying. And I'm crying and nothing else in the world matters except getting that baby into my arms.

"It's a boy." She says as she hands him to me. And he is beautiful. I can see Jacob in him.

"Shh, little one. Everything is OK. I'm your mommy. Daddy can't be here but he loves you and he will always watch over you."

"He's so cute." Emmett says in awe. I giggle because this huge, tough guy just called my son cute and I think he might be crying.

"What are you going to name him?" He asks.

"Wyatt. Wyatt Jacob Black. That's your name little guy."

I thought about Jacob if he was a boy. But I wasn't sure I could handle saying Jacob that much. Not that I don't think about him constantly but it seems a bit much.

Dad and Emily come running in right as I announce his name.

"I love it Bella!" Emily cries.

Charlie just stares not really knowing what to say.

"Would you like to hold him Dad?"

"Uh, no not yet, he's so tiny." He reaches out and barely touches him.

"I should go now Bella." Emmett stands and kisses my forehead.

"You really don't have to, Emmett. I mean you can. But you don't have to."

"Why don't I come visit you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. Oh can you call Alice and let her know?"

He nods and leaves.

"Was that Emmett Cullen?" Emily asks as soon as she thinks he can't hear. "What a hottie!"

I catch them up on why the Seattle Seahawks quarterback was with me and I finish with a yawn.

"You and baby Wyatt need to sleep, sweetheart." My dad says as Emily hands him back to me.

I am tired. And overwhelmed and scared for tomorrow and for when I have to take him home. And so sad that Jacob isn't here. I can him feel him though.

Dad stays with me and Emily goes back to my apartment for the night.

Wyatt falls asleep nursing and the nurses lays him in his little bed. And I drift off to sleep dreaming of Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N I have no idea how the NFL works. So all time schedules are completely made up and will continue to be made up. _

**Emmett's POV of last chapter**

I had just finished dinner and was chilling out watching TV. I was enjoying my month off before I had to go back to daily practices and two months before the season starts. I love being quarterback. The team, the fans, the fame. But it can be tiring. There is really no time for a life. If I could just meet someone who wasn't shallow and dumb I would be happy. Sometimes I am so jealous of Edward and Alice.

The phone rings and Bella shows up on the caller ID. Bella! I shouldn't be this excited over her name on my phone. And I should probably answer.

"Hello?"

She's stranded at Target with a car that won't start. She asked me for an auto shop recommendation for tomorrow and she was going to call her dad to come take her home. Her dad lives an hour away! I'm 10 minutes if that. No way is she sitting there for an hour. So I go get her and it turns out to just be the battery.

She starts crying and apologizing and she's so beautiful. I remember her hanging out at the house a few times when she was dating Edward. She was 15 and I was 21 and I never paid her much attention. And when they broke up I never gave her another thought. Then Alice asked me to pick her up for the wedding because she gets anxious around big crowds. The first thought I had was damn she's hot! But she's also 22, pregnant and a widow… After the wedding I took her home and told her to call for anything she might need whether she moved here or not. And I'm glad she did.

So I tell her not to cry and that we should have lunch together. And then her water breaks and the crazy woman tries to drive herself to the hospital. That's not happening.

On the way there she is crying so hard I'm surprised she hasn't passed out. Apparently she is in a lot of pain and her people aren't going to make it in time. So I offer to go in with her and she actually agrees. We get to the hospital and they rush us to a room and a nurse starts telling her to push and she looks so scared and I wish I knew how to make it better. But I'm not supposed to be here with her! Her husband is supposed to be here. And then I think what if I were dead and this were my wife and baby? So I take her hand and rub her hair. It seems to help as much as it can I guess. Then the baby is crying and the nurse says it's a boy and Bella is talking to him and it is seriously the sweetest and most amazing thing I have ever seen.

"He's so cute" I tell her. And she laughs really soft and it's the nicest sound I think I've ever heard. And I feel so guilty for enjoying all this when her husband is dead!

She tells me his name and then her friend and dad walk in.

I tell her I should go and she tells me I don't have to and I really don't want to. So I tell her I will come visit her tomorrow. I should buy her something. Or at least the baby because what do you buy the girl that used to date your younger brother? The girl you barely know but sat with her and held her hand while she gave birth to her child? The girl that I can't get out of my head? Yeah I think I will just get the baby something.

She asked me to call Alice.

"Hey Al. Just wanted to let you know Bella had her baby… Yeah like 5 minutes ago… Oh well it's a long story… You'll be at Mom's this weekend?... See you then."

A long story I'm not sure I want to tell.


	7. Chapter 7

The night went by quickly and restlessly. Wyatt nursed every couple of hours and the nurses came to check on me every couple of hours and the two things never seemed to happen at the same time.

Now it is morning and my dad just left to get me some not hospital food breakfast and Emily just got here with my stuff.

"How ya feeling?" she asks.

"Just tired." And she laughs and tells me that doesn't end. Awesome.

Then she asks if Kim and Billy can come visit today and I say of course so she goes out to call them.

I start thinking about Emmett, how great he's been since the wedding and how absolutely amazing he was yesterday. I really hope we can be friends. But would he really want to be friends with me after all he saw? Emily walks in and I guess I'm somewhere else because she yells at me.

"What were you thinking about?" She looks amused.

"Um, nothing…"

"Nothing named Emmett?" Aggh! I've never been a good liar and I know I can't lie to Emily.

"Um well, yeah I mean he's just been a great friend and I hope I didn't scare him off ya know? I could just really use a friend here." Then I start crying because I shouldn't be thinking about another man. Not even as a friend. I just had Jacob's baby! He's only been dead four months. I don't need friends. Especially hot male friends.

"First off, I seriously doubt Emmett would have volunteered to be here with you if he didn't care about you so I doubt you scared him off. And second, Jacob wouldn't be upset with you for having a friend. Even a super hot, quarterback friend that happened to attend his son's birth. Nothing that makes you happy could ever make Jacob upset. Even if one day Emmett, or not even Emmett, was more than a friend. He would want you to move on. Find someone to be a good father for Wyatt."

Damn Emily and her mind reading. I know she's right about Jacob wanting me to be happy. But I am in no way ready to consider being in a relationship. With Emmett or anyone else. I don't think I will ever be ready for that.

Then my dad shows up with my breakfast and the doctor comes in and tells me I should be able to leave tomorrow morning and I'm overwhelmed all over again.

Then Emmett walks in and all worry melts away only to be replaced by guilt. Lots of guilt, because I shouldn't be this happy to see him. Jacob would not approve of this much happiness I'm sure. Mind read Emily whispers in my ear making it look like she is just getting closer to Wyatt that everything is fine, I can't help the way I feel and I shouldn't have to.

"Hey sweetie, I brought Wyatt a present." He called me sweetie and brought my son a present. He's not helping the situation.

The guilt takes over and I burst into tears and he looks confused and maybe hurt and Emily quickly assures him it's just hormones. I open the present and it is a tiny Seahawks jersey with a little stuffed bear. I tell him thank you and he hugs me and I hold on a little too tightly but he doesn't seem to mind. Soon Kim and Billy show up and the room gets crowded. So Charlie walks down to the cafeteria with Emily and Emmett leaves telling me he will call me soon.

"Bella, what's wrong? For someone who just had perfectly healthy little boy you sure look upset." Billy asks and what am I supposed to say? Well even though your son just died a few months ago I think I might have feelings for someone else.

No, I don't know what I'm supposed to say but that is not it.

Then Emily comes back.

"Kim, I know you just got here but can you please go find Charlie? I need to tell Bella and Billy something in private." Kim looks hurt but she knows Emily is not the type of person to do things just to be mean. "Just for a few minutes Kim, I'm so sorry. I will explain when I can. It's nothing about you. It's something Bella would probably me not even know but I do."

What is she talking about? I'm not telling Billy about Emmett!

Kim leaves and Emily looks at me, waiting for something that's not going to happen.

"Bella has feelings for Emmett Cullen and she thinks she's a terrible person and that you will hate her and Jacob will hate her…" She suddenly blurts out.

Seriously? She is supposed to be my best friend! And I'm very close to hating her right now.

"I'm so sorry but Billy will tell you it's OK and then you don't have to feel so guilty every time you see him. Because I know you want to see him and I know he wants to see you! And I loved Jacob too and I would never do anything that I thought would betray him! And Sam agrees with me" she says softly.

"Emily, get the hell out of my room. Just go home. I cannot believe you would tell Sam something I never even told you. I don't need this drama. I am in the flipping hospital! I just had a baby and my husband is dead and yes maybe I feel something for Emmett but I don't plan on doing anything about it! He is my friend and will continue to be just that. My friend!"

"Bella…"

"Out!" and she leaves and I burst into tears and Billy tries to hug me but I stop him.

"Why would you want to comfort me? Didn't you hear her? Maybe she shouldn't have said it but it doesn't make it any less true. I do have feeling for Emmett. Seeing him makes me happy at a time I should be miserable."

"Oh Bella, no one wants you to be miserable! We are all sad that Jacob couldn't be here but just the fact that he isn't here should be reason enough to be happy for what we do have. Life is too short to be miserable."

"Aren't you mad at me?" I whisper.

"For your feelings? Of course not! And while I do think you should take any new relationship slow because I know you are still hurt and vulnerable over Jacob I don't think you should hide from them either. Especially since it seems like this boy has feelings for you as well, Emily usually isn't wrong about things like that."

"I don't want a relationship. I just want him to be my friend."

"Then be his friend. But if something more does happen don't feel bad for it." He goes to hug me and this time I let him.

"You need to talk to Emily." He tells me.

"Emily is dead to me." And I know it's dramatic and probably won't last long but I am hormonal and tired.

Kim comes back in and I catch her up on everything then we talk about my favorite topic. My beautiful baby boy.

Finally that night it is just me and dad and I drift off to sleep dreaming of Jacob again. I will never love like I love you my Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N I know that three POV's is lot but it's the only way I could get this chapter out. From now on it will be one, maybe two per chapter and still mostly Bella. Please review! Even if you don't like it I want to know why and how I can make it better. I'm honestly not happy with this chapter but I feel like I needed it for the next chapter. If anyone wants to pre-read/beta for me let me know. _

I've been home with Wyatt for two days now and things are going surprising well. Of course I know having my dad here to help out is a big part of it. Wyatt is a good baby. He only cries when he is tired or hungry. Emily calls and texts every day and I am ignoring her every day. I miss her but she really hurt me. Tomorrow is Sunday and I still haven't decided to if I'm going to breakfast or not. Kim has agreed to come next week but that means I will only have two weeks of help. Plus it just occurred to me today that I will have to find two weeks of care for Wyatt once I start at the preschool since he can't start until he is 6 weeks old. I could probably ask Emily and Kim to both come one extra week but I can't ask Kim for two extra weeks.

Emmett calls and asks if I am going back home tomorrow because Alice and his parents would love to meet the baby so I say yes. Even if I don't go to breakfast I can still go back with Charlie and see them and Billy.

Then Sam calls and begs me to come to breakfast and I tell him I will think about and I turn off my phone. My life was never this much drama before.

Wyatt starts crying so I feed him and then hold him while he sleeps. I love watching him sleep. Sometimes I get so overwhelmed and sad but when I look at him I remember that no matter what happens it's worth it. I lay him down and go to bed.

Emmett POV

I cannot stop thinking about Bella and when I woke up this morning I thought that maybe Edward might have a problem with all this. Not that I would easily give her up, but I don't want him to be upset either. I know he loved her; he even planned on asking him to marry him over Spring Break but she broke up with him instead. But he knew she loved Jacob and he let her go without a fight. Alice was a completely different story. But she seems excited about me spending time with Bella. It took him a long time to get over her but now he has a wife and a beautiful little girl. I think I will just call him and get it over with. And if he doesn't want me hanging out with her then maybe I'm not too deep into this. Right… I'm really hoping he's OK with it.

"_Hey, Emmett what's up?" _

"Well, um I was just wondering, I've been spending a lot of time with Bella, and um, I was just wondering…" I can't even talk about her in coherent sentences!

"_Dude, it's OK. It was my idea to have you pick her up for the wedding. I saw her and she looked so sad and Rosalie just dumped you. And I thought maybe nothing happens but you two definitely need to meet. And I saw the way you watched her at the wedding. Just be careful. With her and yourself. Jacob meant everything to her. Can you imagine if you marry her? Alice and mom and dad would be freaking happy as hell! They love that girl."_

"I'm asking if you mind us being friends! I don't want to marry her."

"_Yeah I know. I was just thinking. You should definitely be her friend. But don't rule out anything else man. She'd be good for you." _

I hung up and thought about what he said. He and Alice set us up. He didn't mention Alice but I'm sure she was in on it. At least he doesn't mind me hanging out with her.

Then Alice calls begging me to bring Bella and the baby by tomorrow. Something about how she always goes to breakfast with some friends back home so she will be there anyways. I call Bella and she agrees and I can't wait to see her, even though I just saw her three days ago.

Alice POV

Edward called and told me about his conversation with Emmett and I'm jumping up and down and Jasper is looking at me like I'm losing my mind but I am so happy! Bella was my very best friend and then she broke up with Edward and I felt betrayed. Even though Edward told me all the time I should still be friends with her I wouldn't do that to him. Looking back I was just upset because she was supposed to be my future sister and I know I overreacted. So when Edward saw her at the store and everything came out about Jacob I knew it was time to leave the past behind. And Bella being the amazing person she is just forgave me. Then Edward mentioned Emmett picking her up for my wedding and I thought oh they would be perfect together! That horrible Rosalie had just dumped him and I can see them getting married and having babies and her being my sister after all!

"Alice, you're over thinking things again darling." Jasper says, always so rational.

And he's probably right. I just have a really good feeling about all this.


	9. Chapter 9

"We have to go if you're going to make breakfast." Dad tells me as I finish getting Wyatt ready.

"I still don't know if I want to go Dad. But let's go and I will decide on the way there."

Then Kim texts me- Emily won't go if you won't go. Please come! I hate this and so does everyone else. We are your family and Emily feels terrible and Annie thinks you don't love her mommy anymore.

So I text her back- Fine I will be there.

Damn her using Annie. But I do really miss Emily and it hasn't even been a week. I really don't want to lose her. It might take me a while to trust her but she's still my best friend.

My dad drops me off at the diner and I tell him I will see him this afternoon. After breakfast I will get someone to drop me off at the Cullen's and then hopefully Emmett will drop me off at Billy's. I'm exhausted just thinking about it.

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I love you!" Emily hugs me, crying and I start crying and hug her back and just like that I can't be mad anymore.

"I know you were trying to help but from now on can you please let my secrets be mine to tell?"

She agrees and I order the same thing I always do while everyone passes Wyatt around.

"Who is going back today, Emily or Kim?" Jared asks.

"I don't know. You two can decide." I tell them. I'm not in a decision making mood.

"I really want to go this week but I set up a play date with Annie and Claire tomorrow when I thought Kim was going." Emily says sadly.

"I can deal with a night alone. Then you can come tomorrow and Kim can come next week, if that is OK with everyone."

"Actually that works great! I knew you and Emily would be OK and I made plans Tuesday and Wednesday." Kim admitted.

"How will you get home?" Sam asks and I have no idea. "Why don't you just stay here?" he offers.

Because I cry myself to sleep every night and I sleep with Jacob's shirt and maybe that seems like a small problem but I'm the one with the dead husband so I have the right to have issues.

"Oh yeah I could I guess. It's just Wyatt sleeps so well in his own bed" they all know it's an excuse "Oh maybe Emmett can take me home!" I remember a little too excitedly.

"He's here? Is he like stalking you?" Kim asks.

"He came to visit his parents and Alice and Jasper. I was actually hoping one of you could drop me off over there so I can visit them after breakfast."

"I can. Jared and Kim can drop Sam off! Right?" Emily sounds a bit too happy.

"Emily…" Sam only says her name but we all know what it means.

She promises she won't even go in. The food comes and we eat and laugh and talk and it seems like normal life for a while, except for Jacob not being here. When it's time to go I hug everyone and promise to see them next week and we get into Emily's car. It's just a short drive and Emily stays in her car as she promised even though I tell she wants me to tell her she can come. Then Emmett comes out and takes the baby carrier from me and I follow him in waving good bye to her.

"Bella! I'm so happy to see you! The baby is adorable. We bought him presents. Lot of present!" Alice practically screams.

"Darling calm down, you are scaring the baby and Bella." Jasper comes up and physically holds her down.

Emmett is cracking up as he takes Wyatt gently out of his carrier. He is so good with him I forget all about Alice and get caught up in watching him. He cradles him in his arms and rubs his tiny little arm. Then Alice tries to take him and he tells her not until she calms down. And I melt watching him being so protective. Finally she chills out and he hands him to her but he never gets more than a few feet away from her.

"Bella, it is so good to see you." Esme walks in with Carlisle and they both hug me. I didn't realize how much I had missed Esme. She was like a mother to me since my own mother died so long ago. And Jacob didn't come with a mother. When I got pregnant I wanted so badly to call her but I didn't want to cause any problems with anyone.

"Al, let me see him. Oh he's beautiful!" she says as Alice hands him over. Emmett finally relaxes.

"So Emmett, do you want to tell me know how you knew about her having the baby so soon?" Alice asks. I don't remember her being quite so annoying before.

He looks at me apologetically and I nod that's its OK. He starts with giving me his # and ends with the night Wyatt was born.

"Oh my god that is so sweet!" Alice squeals and Wyatt starts crying. I take him and he calms down immediately.

"Alice, why don't you and Jasper go to the store to get stuff for dinner?" Carlisle suggests in a way that's more like an order.

"Aww but..." she starts as Jasper drags her out the door.

"Sorry about that Bella, you know Alice has always been a bit over the top. And now she's just so excited you are back in our lives." Carlisle apologizes.

Emmett mumbles something and I look at him questioning but he just smiles. He has an amazing smile.

I tell him not to worry about it. I remember how she is even if she seems to be worse now.

"Will you stay for dinner?" Esme asks and looks disappointed when I tell her I was actually hoping Emmett could take me to Billy's in a while but he agrees to that and also to taking me home tonight. Alice and Jasper come back a couple of hours later and realize how late it is. I open my presents, and Alice was right there were lots of presents. More clothes and toys than Wyatt could possibly ever need.

"Thank you so much for everything. I really need to get to Billy's now." Esme comes up to hug me and whispers in my ear that if I want to stop by next Sunday it would be Alice free.

"Bella I am so sorry about her!" Emmett says as soon as we get into the car. I tell him not to worry about it; it was nice spending them with everyone. Especially him but I leave that part out. And the part where I am really looking forward to our drive home together. Too soon we are at Billy's house and he insists on carrying the carrier in for me.

Dad and Billy thank him for bringing me home and he tells me he will be back at 7 to take me back to Seattle. I spend the rest of the day with Dad and Charlie and I am so tired by time 7 finally comes. Emmett knocks on the door and Billy invites him in and the three of them end up talking for another hour. I fell asleep on the couch and Charlie had to shake me awake. I hug them good bye, and thank my dad for staying the week with me promising them as well to see them next Sunday.

I fell asleep in the car almost as soon as he started driving. I tried my hardest to stay awake.

"Stop fighting sweetie and just sleep." And I do. I slept the whole way home and only woke up when he woke me. He carried Wyatt's carrier with one hand and helped me up the stairs with his free arm. He helped me lay down in my bed and laid Wyatt down in his bed next to mine before going down to get all the gifts from Alice and his parents. He brought everything up and put it in Wyatt's room. He came to tell me good night and kissed me on the forehead.

"Emmett?" I whispered half asleep

"Yes sweetie?"

"I like you."

"I like you too Bella."

"I like you more than I like Emily."

He chuckled and told me he likes me more than he likes Emily too.

"Poor Emily." I whispered then fell asleep without crying at all.

I spend the next day avoiding his calls and texts.


	10. Chapter 10

Emmett POV

Bella has been avoiding my calls for two days now. I'm going crazy and I'm seriously considering just showing up but I don't want to push her. Well that and I'm a little scared because I miss her like crazy after only three days but I miss Wyatt too. I never meant to fall in love with her and I definitely never meant to become attached to her son! And now she's not even talking to me. I know it's because of what she said while she was half asleep. I knew it would embarrass her when she said it and I really hoped she wouldn't remember.

My phone rings and I don't know the # so I pick up and it's Emily. The girl is crazy. Who knows how she even got this #. Oh wait, she's staying with Bella this week so she probably just stole it from her.

"Hello?"

"_Emmett! You have to do something about Bella! She is depressed and she cries all the time and I'm thinking about forcing her to the doctor but I think she just needs you. But that scares her so she's avoiding you." _

"Didn't she get mad at you for getting in her business before?"

"_Yes! But I love her and even if I make her hate me I will do what I need to do! So just come here. Soon." _

I can't not go. Now that I know she's sad. Today is Wyatt's one week birthday so I can buy him something as an excuse. I really want to buy her something too.

I text Emily that I will be there in about three hours and head to the mall. I decide I should just buy her something since she seemed overwhelmed by all the stuff Alice and my parents bought her. I'm walking around debating whether or not to call Alice when I see James Avery and I remember my mom's charm bracelet and I wondered if that's too personal and decide I don't care. I pick out the bracelet and a charm with tiny footprints and a blue stone. I have them carve Wyatt onto the other side and I'm on my way.

"Emmett, what a surprise!" Emily opens the door.

"I heard you call him, Emily. I'm exhausted, not deaf." Bella yells from her room. 

"OK well I'm going to take Wyatt for a walk. Good luck." She whispers.

"My baby doesn't need a walk."

I convince her to let Emily take him.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Emily told me you cry all the time. Why?" I sit on her bed and pull her against me.

"You. It's all you. I miss you so much but I can't be around you anymore. I planned on just pretending you were my friend and then I said all that stuff the other night and now you know. I love you Emmett but I don't love you enough and you deserve someone who does love you enough." She's sobbing into my chest.

"What do you mean you don't love me enough?" Trying not to focus on the fact that she just told me she loves me.

"I can't tell you. All you need to know is I'm not good enough for you."

"You're all I want Bella. Since the day I took you to the wedding."

"But you're not all I want! Even the way I feel about you and the way I love how you treat me and my son I would give it all up, every minute I have ever spent with you to have Jacob back!"


	11. Chapter 11

Emily's POV

I took Wyatt on a very long walk. I love Bella with all my heart but she is driving me nuts! All this crying over a man who would gladly take the tears away. I know she feels guilty like she is betraying Jacob but both Sam and I knew Jacob years before she did, Sam was his best friend since elementary school, and we know that he wouldn't want her to shut Emmett out. He would want her to be happy in whatever way she could and Emmett clearly makes her happy. Wyatt starts to fuss and I take him home because he's probably hungry.

I walk in cautiously and Emmett is sitting on the couch lost in sad looking thoughts.

"Are you OK? Where is Bella?" I ask and he snaps back to reality and gets up to take Wyatt out of the stroller.

He obviously loves Wyatt as much as he loves my stubborn best friend. I can see it all in his eyes. People think I'm crazy but I'm rarely wrong. Actually I don't remember ever being wrong.

"She cried herself to sleep. What's wrong with Wyatt?"

"He's just hungry; I'll make him a bottle. Did she say anything before she fell asleep?"

"Just that she loves me but she's not good enough for me because she would give up every minute she's ever spent with me to have Jacob back. Can I feed him?" Bella tells him she would trade him for Jacob and he wants to feed her baby.

"Um, sure. Do you know how to feed him?"

"No. You should just probably do it."

Instead I help him settle Wyatt into his arms and hand him the bottle.

"So not to push but what did you tell her?" I'm totally pushing but sometimes you have too!

"Nothing. I just held her while she cried herself to sleep. Then I wasn't sure if I should stay or go so I figured I would wait for you so she wouldn't be alone and now I'm feeding her baby. I care about her and him, Emily. I really think I love her even though I just met her and we really haven't even had the chance to spend much time together. Maybe I'm crazy or rushing but…" He's really cute when he's nervous.

"You're not crazy. And I don't think you're rushing. You've been nothing but her friend. I know you'll let her set the pace. But can you get over what she said about Jacob? I know she loves you Emmett. But this is something she never expected and didn't want and she feels guilty. She thinks she's betraying him. But one day she will come to realize that's not true."

"I don't care that she would trade me for Jacob. Because she can't. And I don't blame her. Jacob was apparently perfect. Why wouldn't she want him back? He was her husband and the father of her son. I'm OK with being second to him. Even if I'm always second to him. It's worth it to be with her. However she wants me. I will be her boyfriend or just her friend. I just can't be away from her. Don't let her push me away Emily."

"She doesn't want to push you away. Like I said she's just scared. You need to tell her everything you just told me. And then just wait for her to come around and be there for her. It's all going to be OK."

Wyatt finishes his bottle and starts fussing so I try to take him but Emmett walks around the room with him rubbing his back and he falls asleep. It took Sam a month before he could calm Annie down.

"You're really good with him." I tell him.

"I love him."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I'm ordering Chinese; it's usually what she wants when she gets like this." I ask him. "She won't mind. And if she does gets mad it will be at me not you."

He says OK and then shows me the charm bracelet he got Bella because with everything that happened he's afraid it might be too much. I promise him she will love. I order dinner and clean up a little bit while Emmett holds Wyatt and watches him sleep.

Bella would be an idiot to let him go.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N I know this kind of runs together but the first part was too short to put by itself and I can't figure out how to put a break in between. There is one more chapter after this. _

Bella's POV

I told Emmett I would give every minute I ever spent with him to have Jacob back. And he didn't say anything, he just held me while I cried into him and I apparently fell asleep. Now I'm awake and I know he's in the living room and I'm trying to figure out why he would still be here after I told him that. I'm happy he's here but at the same time I'm afraid it's just to say good bye for good. I walk out slowly, trying to be quiet and I see him holding Wyatt while he sleeps.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" He doesn't even sound mad. He probably wants to make sure I'm stable before leaving.

"I actually feel a lot better. Sorry for falling asleep like that. I was just really tired I guess."

"It's OK. I hope you don't mind me being here still, I was going to stay for dinner. Emily is ordering Chinese." Yum! I think I was dreaming about Chinese food.

"I don't mind at all but why are you still being nice to me?" I ask probably a little too suddenly but I have to know.

"I told you before, Bella, you are all I want. I want to be a part of you and Wyatt's life. I love you Bella but if you just want a friend then that's enough for me. I understand how you feel about Jacob and I don't care if I'm always second to him because I cannot be without you two in my life."

"But it's not fair to you." I whisper.

He hands Wyatt to Emily and walks over to me and hugs me and I'm done fighting my feelings.

"Life isn't fair. If it was we wouldn't be here right now. You would be with Jacob back home." I'm crying again and I'm so ready for my hormones to settle down.

"I bought you something." He tells me almost nervous and he gives me the bag with the bracelet. It's perfect just like he is.

"Emmett, will you go on a date with me?" I ask nervously.

"Of course I will sweetie!" And he kisses my forehead.

So the next night we go on our official first date. Since I didn't want to leave Wyatt for more than a couple of hours we go to Starbucks and just talk and finally get to really know each other.

Time flies and soon it is the Sunday before I have to start work and Emmett will have to start practice soon. He's going to keep Wyatt for the first week I have to go back and the next week Emily will come back.

Every Sunday we drive back home together and he drops me off at the diner, then Emily or Kim drops me off at his parent's and we end the day off at Billy's. Even though I still miss Jacob every day I know he's happy for me and Wyatt.

We plan on moving in together soon and even though it seems fast, what hasn't been fast for us? We can't stay away from each other and once we both go back to work our time together will be limited. And life is too short to be away from those that make your life complete.

The anniversary of Jacob's death, Bella's POV

Jacob died one year ago today. I've been crying for weeks over this day. Emmett has been giving me the space I need but never too much. He's staying with Wyatt right now so I visit the gravesite. I sit there for a while because I don't know what to say. I know he watches us all the time so everything I have to say he already knows.

"Jacob I love you so much. And I will make sure Wyatt loves you. He looks so much like you. Keep watching us OK?"

And I leave. I finally feel like I can let him go. Not that I will ever forget him. I'm going to use the shirt I sleep with to make a pillow for Wyatt so he can always have a piece of him close by.

Wyatt's first birthday, Emmett's POV

I cannot believe Wyatt is already one year old! This has been a crazy, drama filled year but it was all worth it in the end. I have the most beautiful woman in the world and I get to be a huge part of this amazing little boy's life that happens to be bouncing down the stairs right now. I see Bella hand him something and whisper in his ear.

"Daddy! Picture!" he squeals as he hands me the something.

"Did he just call me daddy?" I'm seriously about to cry. He always calls me Emmy because he can't say Emmett.

"Yep. We've been working on it all week. You are his daddy Emmett." Bella's smiling and I'm so glad she's happy. "Now look at the card!"

It looks like an ultrasound but I can't make anything out.

"Bella are you…" I start.

"Yes! 8 weeks today! I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wasn't sure how you would take it and so I made the appointment and then Emily threatened to tell you if I didn't. It's just we weren't planning this and we have so much going on already…" She's rambling like she does when nervous.

I kiss her to stop her and then tell her I am unbelievably happy.

"Daddy up!" Wyatt demands and I pick him and kiss him and then the doorbell rings and the party starts.

All of our family and friends are here. Wyatt is extremely spoiled.

"Did you tell him?" I hear Emily trying to whisper. Bella nods and smiles and Emily screams and yells "Bella's pregnant everyone!" And Bella is too happy to even be annoyed with her this time.

Emily drives me nuts but I owe her a lot. If not for her I might have stayed away and I wouldn't be here now. Everyone is hugging us and telling us congratulations.

Wyatt isn't interested in any of the party, he's just happy to be with all the people that love him. He gets way too many presents and eats way too much cake and then crashes in my mom's arms.

"I told you they would be happy to have Bella is the family. Even though you aren't married to her." Edward jokes.

"Yet." I hint.

"When?"

"Next week, on the anniversary of first date. Keep it quiet. I don't want Emily finding out before Bella." I say quietly.

"I'm happy for you man. I'm glad we set you up with her." I just roll my eyes, but so am I.

Finally everyone is gone and it's just me and Bella.

"I love you Emmett. I wouldn't trade this for anything. You know that right?" I knew she still felt guilty for saying what she said. But that seems like lifetimes ago.

"I know sweetie and I love you too." She falls asleep curled up next to me. Another perfect ending to another perfect day.

One year anniversary of the first date, Bella's POV

Esme just showed up to keep Wyatt while me and Emmett go on our anniversary date. We go to Starbucks just like we did one year ago. We even order the same drinks. Emmett seems nervous and I can't imagine why. I don't think he was this nervous a year ago. So much has changed in a year. My baby is now a toddler and I'm pregnant. I live with this incredible man who treats Wyatt as his own. I feel like part of a family I thought I lost in high school.

"Bella, I love you…" Emmett seems to lose his train of thought.

"I love you too, are you OK?"

"Will you marry me?" he blurts out. I burst into tears and say yes and he kisses me and everyone is looking at us and for once I don't care.

Life is good. It will always have its bad parts but you just have to hold onto those you love and everything will be OK.


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob's POV

All my life I had heard that right before you die your past flashes before your eyes but for me if was Bella's future. I saw her with Emmett at Alice's wedding and I saw her give birth to Wyatt with him holding her hand. I saw Emmett videotape Wyatt's first steps and coach his little league football team. I saw my Bella dance at her wedding with him and I saw her give birth to his baby girl. And I died in peace knowing that she would be happy and taken care of. I watch her and Wyatt all the time. I know how hard it was for her to get past her guilt over how quickly things moved between them. I tried to reach out to her and let her know it was OK but somehow I could only get through to Emily. Thank god she's pushy! I always knew Bella didn't belong to me even though I belonged to her. I used to think she was making a mistake choosing me over Edward because of it. But now I know everything happened exactly the way it was supposed to. She was always meant for Emmett. Edward and I were just lucky enough to be part of her journey to him.

The End

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and alerts and favorites! _


End file.
